


他有時候很慶幸自己有嗑藥的習慣

by SleepyCode



Category: Psychopath Diary (TV)
Genre: Drug Use, M/M, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:54:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23514220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyCode/pseuds/SleepyCode
Summary: ——因為這讓傷口不再疼痛。
Relationships: 陸東燦/徐志勛
Kudos: 2





	他有時候很慶幸自己有嗑藥的習慣

**Author's Note:**

> 身處於喪屍末世中的他們。

徐志勛剛剛解決了在貨架另一頭朝自己衝來的喪屍。他連開了幾槍才將子彈嵌入那扭曲人形的頭部。手不自覺的在顫抖，但是他發誓他現在有足夠的判斷力來解決眼前的局面。

他心情愉悅的哼著小曲，將貨架上面的酒放進自己的背包。還特地挑了度數高的，到時候應對那兩位務實派同伴倒好扯個以防不備之需的藉口，實際上——他只是想讓自己在那些難以入睡的夜晚獲得更好的休息罷了。

_等等。_

_在玻璃的反光面上_

_有一雙眼睛。_

_不是_ **_他_ ** _的_

他立刻將手上的酒瓶朝身後甩去，酒瓶砸中那腐屍的身體又在地上爆開，滿地都是澄清的酒液和玻璃碎渣，但是這並不能阻擋喪屍的動作。

那血肉模糊的臉放大，甚至能看見隨著嘶吼聲噴出的血沫。距離近到根本沒有逃跑的機會。

他的槍管在轉身的瞬間已經對準了喪屍的頭部。

得感謝那橙色藥瓶裡的藥片⋯⋯感謝那些青少年們不按標籤亂放的藥物⋯⋯感謝中樞神經興奮劑！（他不確定今天早上嗑的是什麼但一定是安非他命或者利他能這類的，他感覺太棒了。）

雖然沒注意到這傢伙是什麼時候來到自己身後的，讓人有些傷心，但是扣下扳機後一切仍然會順利進行。

**_扣下扳機。_ **

_扣下扳機⋯⋯？_

**_咔_ **

_喪屍朝他撲咬過來。_

天殺的劣質改裝槍，在這——這他媽的危急關頭卡彈！

徐志勛只能用槍和手臂死命頂著喪屍的臃腫頸部不讓那張臉離自己太近。他感覺到腐爛的氣息和口水一起滴落在自己的臉上。他此刻真的很恨胖子，尤其是死的。徐志勛半個身子都要陷入那些鬆動的、融化的噁心脂肪裡，還要被那喪屍的體重壓制到難以動彈，以至於他想要抽出匕首都是如此困難，更別說去夠背包裡的對講機了。

身後的貨架發出快要倒塌的吱吱聲。真該死。維持這個姿勢已經很艱難了，體重差異過於巨大導致他無法推開對方。徐志勛這個時候倒是希望有同伴經過來搭把手——他掃貨的行蹤總是太過脫離隊伍，特別是在這種大型商場裡。

槍柄狠力地撞擊喪屍的下顎試圖撞開一點距離，或許他能有機會像魚一樣從那堆脂肪下滑出來。

可惜猛烈撞擊也只是讓那墜下的肥肉下巴像波浪一樣蕩開。

這他媽的好噁心。

近距離與胖子喪屍接觸簡直比徐仁宇用車撞爛喪屍（爆了滿擋風玻璃內臟的那次）噁心十倍，不，是一百倍。他甚至看到不停在黃黑色脂肪裡鑽入鑽出的快樂蛆蟲們。

被近距離喪屍的臉噁心死和被咬死到底那個會先發生呢。

轟隆。

貨架終於不堪重負倒塌。

徐志勛覺得自己應該是會被肥肉淹沒然後窒息而死。

_但是肉海並沒有如期一般淹沒他。_

_反而是_

_隨著一聲悶響_

**_離開_ ** _了。_

看來上帝還是不忍心看到他以這麼噁心的方法死去，徐志勛心想。

肺部重新灌入空氣，血液重新流動讓他手腳發麻，可是並沒有讓他的動作放緩，他一直保持著高強度的集中。徐志勛從地上爬起來的同時趕快拍擊彈匣清出卡住的子彈，再重新上膛。

喪屍的目標轉移到那個手持棒球棍的少年身上了。它的腦袋剛剛被對方掄到一邊，以奇怪的角度扭曲支棱在肉山一樣的身體上。

它的嘴裡嘔吐出黑血，向陸東燦撞去。陸東燦的球棒差點被撞到脫手。

胖子喪屍的動作與他的身軀根本不是同一回事，像是浪潮起落一樣迅速——當然看起來也很像。

_腎上腺素多到快要爆炸的程度。_

_他的手現在不再顫抖了。_

_肉的甩動在他眼裏變慢了，他對準那控制肉團的頂端——它的頭部。_

**_扣下扳機_ **

真是萬幸，腐爛肉團和融化脂肪並沒有淹沒陸東燦而是往一邊倒去。徐志勛相信要是那小子給這噁心玩意給壓上，在之後絕對會想像他一樣嗑到失去意識來忘記這一幕的。

陸東燦有些驚魂未定，喘著氣說：「快走，聲音太大了。雜物間可以躲一會。」他們都知道現在跑去出口實在太遠了。

「就在兩個貨架後⋯⋯！啊！」最後的轉音變成了尖叫，伴隨著身體與地面的撞擊聲。

那隻喪屍沒死透。

它在陸東燦邁步的時候抓住了他的小腿，絆倒陸東燦之後把人拼命往後拖。

陸東燦狠踹著攀住自己腿部的腫脹手臂，可是那手的力度大到嵌進他的肉裡。「哥⋯⋯！」

真他媽該死。徐志勛衝回少年身邊，對著那噁心玩意的頭部連開著好幾槍直到那真的變成一團無法分辨的肉。

他明白徐仁宇和陸東植為什麼要寫看似愚蠢的 ** _生存守則_** 了。

_第一條：_

**_記得補槍，確保你真的殺死了它們。_**

徐志勛蹲下身掰開嵌入陸東燦腿裡的那幾根手指，那幾個湧著血的洞彷彿同樣扎在他的心上。

嘶吼聲和腳步聲越來越近，這意味著他們並沒有多少時間。他們向雜物間跑去。

喪屍在身後追趕著。一開始只有十個、接著是二十個三十個⋯⋯大型商場的顧客總是很多。

越來越多的喪屍湧來，本來不該有這麼多的，陸東燦的血刺激了飢餓屍群的嗅覺。

在應急反應下很難感受到疼痛，腦子裡只有一個「活下去」的念頭。這個區域在商場的尾部，本來沒什麼人走動，喪屍群多數都是從中部吸引來的，於是局面就變成他們在前面跑，屍群在後面追。

幸虧兩個貨架的距離不遠。徐志勛重重甩上雜物間的門，門外不斷響起拍擊聲和那些從喉嚨底部傳來的咆哮。

打開燈才發現雜物間雖然不大，但是給他們兩個人休息的空間還是綽綽有餘的。

懸著的心才終於放下，徐志勛靠著牆讓氧氣大量的填滿他的肺擴散到他的身體裡，聚焦的視線因為逐漸放鬆而模糊開來。他癱坐在地上喘氣，下意識去摸衣袋裡的小瓶子。突然想到自己還是滿手的血污⋯⋯他默默的翻出了水瓶洗乾淨後才倒出藥片吞嚥。

_⋯⋯管它是什麼呢他現在真的很_ **_需要_ ** _這些東西。_

陸東燦靠縮在一邊用對講機跟陸東植講話，聲音在空間裡迴蕩。陸東燦連聲音都是顫抖的可聽起來卻是冷靜的，是那種不想讓對方擔心的故作冷靜。聽到哥哥說他和徐仁宇也是安全的，陸東燦的表情才好看點。

「別太擔心⋯⋯我們會來找你。」

「等著哥哥好嗎？」

「嗯⋯⋯哥也小心點。」

陸東植安撫弟弟，陸東燦緊繃著的情緒才漸漸緩過來。他在對話完之後靜靜的站了一會兒，鮮血在腳邊匯聚了一小攤。他盯著紅色的小水洼看了一會才反應過來那是什麼，失力般靠著徐志勛坐下。

溫熱的身體溫熱的血，提醒著徐志勛身邊還有個需要照顧的小孩。

_可是_

_他嗑了什麼？_

_他有些_

**_興奮⋯⋯_ **

不不不不先冷靜下來處理陸東燦的問題才對。愉悅感很好，興奮很好，讓他不會被亂七八糟的恐慌感淹沒，一想到陸東燦這一身的傷口的原因⋯⋯如果他此刻情緒正常的話他甚至不敢直視它們，因為實在太令人難過了。

陸東燦沒有說話。徐志勛知道在激素作用退去後疼痛會變得有多折磨。疼痛，對，首先要停止疼痛。

他把他那些藏起來的藥瓶全倒在地上。除去兩瓶標籤和內容物對不上的，三瓶根本不知道是什麼的。接著他忙忙碌碌找出了一大堆。

「吞掉這個。」白色的小藥片按進少年的唇縫，陸東燦很順從，咽下去才問，「⋯⋯哥給我吃了什麼？」

「止痛藥。」撲熱息痛或者是類似作用的藥物，畢竟標籤上的字總是讓他不信任，這是他試過的、的確是鎮痛效果的藥。可是不知道藥效會有多強。

還有抗生素。這倒是在藥房順的⋯⋯不會有問題，是那種整盒包裝的。

顧不上考慮濫用，他好怕陸東燦因為傷口感染而帶來更多的問題。因為量實在有點多，幫對方沖洗了一下就讓他拿著。

放在小孩的手上的有 _膠囊_ 也 _藥片_ 。

_好難過，那裡放著的本應是糖果。_

徐志勛在背包裡拿新的支裝水，轉頭就看見陸東燦皺著眉將那些五顏六色的藥往肚子裡吞。

「呀！不要硬吞。」趕快擰開瓶蓋把水喂過去。陸東燦嗆了一下，灌進去的水沿著又下巴流出來，喝了好幾口才順過氣。

他得處理那些傷口。深得讓肉翻出來的傷口。腿上的還好處理些，畢竟比較直觀⋯⋯其他的就只能看到被血泅濕的衣物上扎著碎玻璃。

沖洗消毒包紮？他隱隱約約記得這幾個步驟。他脫下外套讓陸東燦墊著，將還算乾淨的T恤撕成布條。他先處理腿上那幾個止不住血的洞口。為什麼他看到外翻的皮肉感覺自己也如此疼痛，分明在藥物的作用下他不應該感覺到任何⋯⋯陸東燦沒說什麼，或許因為還殘留著的疼痛說不出什麼，任由他擺弄。在他用稀釋了的波蘭酒擦拭他的傷口時，聽到對方在齒縫間漏出的呻吟。

他慌亂起來。「會沒事的⋯⋯」他的動作已經很快了，但還是不夠神經傳遞痛覺的速度快，要是有嗎啡就好了⋯⋯他不想讓陸東燦感受太多的疼痛，畢竟承受這個末世已經夠艱難了，這些痛楚不應該在出現在一個孩子身上。

用布條施壓包紮住傷口止血還不能鬆懈，還有那些扎傷。抬頭看了眼小孩的表情，那讓他整個人都顫抖起來。

_別這樣。_

_他心底的情緒——他不該有的但是——_ **_正在崩塌。_ **

緊緊咬著的下唇和不斷從眼角流出的淚水都昭示著鎮痛的程度遠遠不夠。陸東燦痛到說不出話，眼神反而在示意他繼續。

「還好嗎？緩一下再繼續？」清理碎玻璃的過程會更加難受，更何況他們沒有足夠的器材。他甚至想把那些以前不願意讓這小孩沾染上的東西給他來暫時逃避現實。

「繼續吧哥⋯⋯久了會更痛。」

聲音是啞的。

接著徐志勛就看著這小孩動作熟練地叼了根煙在嘴裡，又開始翻打火機。他也理解，這跟他下意識會去嗑藥是同一個道理。

「等等⋯⋯」徐志勛想起什麼，拿走陸東燦的煙。

陸東燦困惑的看著他，徐志勛開始在背包的夾層裡翻找。

_找到了。_

「抽這個會有用⋯⋯」徐志勛將另一個細長的煙捲給他，「鎮痛。」甚至把剩下的都給了對方。

等到對方神情不再那麼痛苦而是昏昏欲睡的樣子他才繼續。他扶著陸東燦平躺下來讓捲起衣服的過程變得更加容易。處理的過程對徐志勛來說是變相的折磨。他不希望冷靜下來還記得那藏在衣服下、鮮血淋漓的大腿和小腹；每拔出一塊碎片都會顫抖的身體和不斷湧出的血。

包紮的時候要扶陸東燦起身，讓布條順利綁住傷口施壓止血。結束時兩個人都大汗淋漓的癱倒在地上。

他的精神還是很亢奮卻什麼都不想做。這樣躺著就好了，還活著。地板很涼，可他的身體是火熱的。門外的拍擊聲又重新清晰起來，其實一直都沒有減弱過，可剛才空氣裡好像只剩下他們兩個人的聲音。

「哥⋯⋯ _你聽到雨了嗎？_ 」陸東燦突然問。

「什麼？」

「 _雨聲。_ 」

⋯⋯？說什麼胡話。這小孩子傻了嗎？

然後他發現那孩子把 _他整袋的大麻煙抽完了_ 。

一時間不知道是 _心疼那小孩痛到抽了那麼多_ 好，

還是心疼 _自己捲了這麼久還沒抽上幾隻的煙全沒了_ 好。

也不知道能做什麼，只好悻悻的將東燦嘴裡叼著的最後一根拿走自己抽完了，鬆弛的感覺逐漸漫出。

陸東燦迷迷糊糊。

「 _下雨也挺好，之後會有彩虹。_ 」

「 _我好想看。不知道雨什麼時候才停。_ 」

徐志勛看了看表，過了快一個小時外面的喪屍也絲毫沒有離去的念頭。「可能還要很久。」

「先睡吧。睡醒了就能看到。」

「 _真的嗎⋯⋯_ 」半信半疑。

「真的。」

陸東燦就轉過頭來看著他，看著他的眼睛。平常這樣做兩人都會覺得尷尬，可今天不一樣。他們都 **不太正常** 。

當視覺被對方佔滿時，拍擊和嘶吼聲又漸弱下去。

_陸東燦的呼吸好大聲。_

「我看到了。」幻覺裡的 _彩虹_ 。

「在哪裏？」

陸東燦沒回答然後和他靠的更近，呼吸糾纏在一起。他定定的看著徐志勛的眼睛。

_這種氣氛下_

_很適合_

_接吻_

一個 **劫後餘生** 的吻。

***後記***

他們在狹小的空間裡呆到了第二天。在混亂的槍響後門被陸東植打開。

連濃烈的屍臭味都擋不住從房間裡湧出的大麻氣味，陸東植都懵了，「你們倆搞什麼？！」

看到弟弟身上的傷更生氣了，架起人就走。

徐仁宇邊給槍上膛邊笑：「哇，大麻聚會。」

一上車徐志勛就開始解釋，幸好陸東燦也幫著說那只是鎮痛用的，誰也不敢提第一次就過量的事。加上他身上的傷太讓人心疼，話題很快就轉移到陸東燦身上。

畢竟生存不易，活著就已經是萬幸。陸東植懂的，也不好過多責怪什麼。只提醒了一句：

「 **以後記得補槍。** 」

  
  
  


******

「所以說你當時為什麼在那裡？」徐志勛問。「我以為每次都是 _各走各的_ 。」

「哥哥叫我看著你。」陸東燦垂眼，「怎麼能這麼久都沒發現，真的以為我們會丟下你嗎，一次就夠了吧⋯⋯」

「我記得你會用 **槍** 的，當時怎麼就提著球棒來了。」太危險了。

「開槍的話⋯⋯」

「怕射中的是你⋯⋯」陸東燦委屈，「你們太靠近了。」

徐志勛才想起這個小孩槍法不太好，教陸東燦用槍都費了他們幾個好大勁，遠距離射射喪屍還沒問題，一到這種生死攸關的時刻還是會怕。

「還記得 _彩虹_ 在哪裏嗎？」陸東燦到最後也沒告訴他。

「什麼？」陸東燦疑惑。「我只記得自己當時聽到了雨聲⋯⋯大概是把喪屍拍門的聲音美化了吧，在那個狀態下。」

「可是之後就沒印象了。」

也對。

**他們怎麼敢在** **_清醒_ ** **的情況下** **_越界_ ** **。**


End file.
